Deep In the Sea
by BlueBird722
Summary: What do chocolate sauce, whipped cream, metal clasps, rubber gloves, and ice have in common? SeaArrow/smut.


Hi there! Another SeaArrow smut again! I have to admit, this is a really attractive ship, and it's so fun to write about, since they are good characters who could stir up great sex! Tell me I'm right...

Anywho, let me know if this was better or worse than "Sex: A Brief Act of Passion." I'm just publishing this before I see the cherry blossoms in DC today.

* * *

The young soldier yawned as he walked to the refreshment stand, another night of patrol and security ahead of and behind him. He pulled out the hot carafe, filled to the brim with scorching hot coffee, and poured himself a mug.

Suddenly there was a small _bang,_ and the soldier nearly spilled his precious friend all over his hand and the floor. He looked up and was surprised to see the son of his boss, his face somewhat flushed, perspiration forming on his forehead, and panting as if something was chasing him at the doorway. "Hi," he gasped.

"Hi," the coffee pot guy began slowly.

Kaldur swallowed and gasped. "Do we...do we have...chocolate sauce, whipped cream, ice, small clasps, and...rubber gloves?" He panted harder after speaking.

The soldier's eyes widen. What was the young lieutenant going to need them for? Did land creatures eat those ice cream sundaes with gloves and clasps? "Um...there is chocolate sauce, ice, and whipped cream in there"-he pointed to the mini refrigerator-"but I don't know about rubber gloves or clasps."

Kaldur grabbed the bottle, can, and a cold container of ice and dashed out, an excited smile spread across his face.

The coffee pot guy stared, trying to think to himself why the young man would ever need whipped cream with small clasps.

In his office, Black Manta was communicating with the Light when his son dashed in. Vandal Savage stopped speaking, and the other villains stared at the young panting man. "Father...I apologize for my interruptions...but...something is wrong with the electric circuit in my quarters...I need...small metal clasps and rubber...gloves..."

Only a handful of the Light members noticed he was hiding something behind his back.

Black Manta struggled to hide the smirk on his face. "Go into my office, look in the top drawer of my desk, and you shall see all of them, including gloves that are convenient for both you and your companion."

"Thanks!" Kaldur gasped running out. "You're the best father any water breather can ask for!"

Black Manta smiled and turned back to the blank faces of his fellow masterminds, all speechless. "What?" he asked. "I think I'm going to have grandbabies soon!"

In Kaldur's room, he closed the door and gently laid down his tools, smirking when he saw his companion on his bed, her arms bare from the sleeves of her costume but hiding her bare chest, handcuffs clasping her wrists to the bedpost.

Artemis leaned forward and smiled devilishly. "Now that's what I'm talking about," she purred.

She may have black hair with the illusion, but to him she was still blond...He could not see her with black hair, but with her short blond locks.

Kaldur held up his collectables and balanced several different items in his webbed hands. "Which one do you want to start with?" he asked.

Artemis gave a wide grin. "The gloves."

Kaldur, with an evil line of excitement in his eyes, snapped on a rubber glove and cleared his throat. "The doctor is in the office now," he mocked. He walked forward to her and leaned down to kiss her pouty lips. She followed his actions but not strong enough to distract him from their agenda.

His hands grabbed the top of her costume, gently lowering the top down her chest, her full and bare breasts, to her waist. He let one webbed fingertip flicker with the flesh around her crest indention before pulling down the rest of the spandex. She did not wear spandex underclothes.

Artemis kicked off the orange and black spandex to nudity, and she leaned her head back as he traced around her sternum, the swell of her breasts, and down her abdominal line. He pulled up his hand and slowly traced around her nipples.

His companion swallowed and gasped with the arousal, feeling hot in her forehead and lower back. He tapped his fingertips down her naked sides and to the private area between her legs, brushing against the soft, small curly hairs under the illusion of black, but what he knew were blond, and snaked his webbed fingers between her thighs. "Now...the doctor needs...to test you...for flexibility."

Artemis gasped when he inserted four webbed, rubbery fingers inside her and her hands clenched into fists. "Oh, oh, Kal..." Her legs separated to accommodate his hand, and he used this as an advantage to fiddle with her pink skin, circle around inside her walls, and smooth the liquid around her skin more.

Her gasps came out as hitched pants, flinching more when he thumbed her erect skin, wave after wave of heat and arousal sailing through her naked skin and bloodstreams, him continuing to tug, rub, circle, and pinch the small nub of flesh erecting from her skin.

He traced circles and stars in her inner walls, slowly inserting in his entire hand, her walls sealing shut around him and leaking on the rubber stranger.

Even after he withdrew his hand, Artemis still moaned with a delightful pain, but then he came back with metal clasps. She purred in the back of her throat as he opened and bared the sharp teeth.

Kaldur leaned down to her chest, and blew on her nipples, which slowly began to erect and shiver. He set down the clasps and took one nipple on his mouth.

The woman gasped when his teeth and tongue possessed the small, pink nub of flesh. He slowly labbed his tongue over the tiny dot, and his now bare hand went to the other nipple. There he pinched, tugged on, twisted, squeezed, rubbed, tweaked the other pink circle, making her legs fold and surround his hips with the arousal. Her forehead was hot and wet, her hands prickly and soaked, and her hair a tangled mess under her head. She felt a knot twisting in her hip, and her teeth pierced her lower lip.

Kaldur pulled his head away from her nipple, and repeated the lapping, nipping, and kissing to the other one, while his other hand repeated the same fingering process he did with the other nipple to the one he orally aroused. Artemis croaked, tightened her thighs around his hips, and felt her skin melt into a puddle. "God, Kal..."

By then he had pulled his mouth and hand away from her chest, reached for the clasps, and opened the metal teeth. He covered her eyes with one hand, extracting hitches of gasps and whimpers, and clasped her left nipple with the teeth. Her mouth came in a little 'O,' and he opened and closed, opened and closed the other clasp beside her ear.

Kaldur felt a wet spot form on his lower abdomen, where her legs met his lower body, making him smirk.

He clasped her bare nipple with the other teeth, and watched her breasts wobble in pain. "Oh, God..."

Her abdomen quivered and shook under his, her knees bouncing and her throat tightening. "Don't leave," she whined when he tried to pull away. He whispered a small apology to her, left her side, and checked the ice in the container...all melted.

Still fully clothed but smelling of perspiration, salt water, and bodily juices, he dashed to the coffee room, pulled out another container of ice cubes, and hurried back to his chamber.

Artemis smiled seductively when he held out the ice and hurried to her side. He removed the clasps from her nipples and snapped the teeth over her wet and hot folds, which he could feel heat floating from.

The unfamiliar pinch in an unfamiliar location made her wince and moan at the same time. She watched him pull out a block of ice and approach her chest with the hard, solid form of frozen water.

He traced around her nipples, making her flinch and shake under the touch, traced swirls down her sternum, and drew tight coils around her bare abdomen, inner thighs (she squealed, which was so unnatural for her), and lower abdomen. His movements were slow, torturous, drew around her naked shoulders, throat, full breasts, and sides, and he repeated each movement with a fresh block of ice when the ones in his hands melted into small puddles.

Once they ran out of ice, he had the water evaporate from her skin, making her shiver, and he picked up the rubber glove, bottle of chocolate sauce, and can of cream. Once she was dry of the cold ice water, he tugged on the metal clasps, stretching the flesh of her folds to take in her moans and winces until he was sure he would rip flesh, and shook the can. Then he sprayed fluffy clouds of cream and sugar over her crotch, fitting like the triangle of a show-all bikini bottom. He directed the head to her full breasts, coated the mounds completely with cream, and brushed his hand against her completely shaved underarms.

Kaldur leaned toward the creamy bottoms and slid his tongue down the curve of her left fold, taking in cream and sugar and flesh. Artemis moaned, blissfully closed her eyes, and arched her lower body, her hands soaked as he licked one fold clean, sucked on that fold of flesh for three minutes straight, and licked clean the other fold, but sucking on it for six minutes. She panted, tugged on her handcuffs, and failed to keep her lower body still.

When he finished cleaning her lower body, he leaned to her breasts and slowly licked up the swell of her breast, ending at her nipple to lap on, and sucking her mound and whipped cream into his mouth. She cried out, leaned her head painfully back against the bedpost, and felt his tongue circle and lick her breast clean, taking his time to arouse and tease her with his tongue and circles, but going slower when he saw the look, the tight and uncomfortable but aroused look on her face. When he attacked her other breast, after clasping her bare nipple with the metal teeth again, he spent more time teasing and nipping her nipple than he did eating the fluffy cream. She unintentionally pulled away from his mouth, his teeth still pinching her nipple, but he continued on until he was fully done.

By then, Artemis fell back in the bed, pouring out perspiration and twitching, too hazy to watch him reveal the bottle of chocolate sauce and uncap the top. Then he squirted chocolate sauce over her breasts, completely coating her nipples and drawing small lines between her breasts and sternum.

The archer moaned when he leaned down and proceeded to lick the sauce from her chest, his movements slow and careful, sometimes teasing the sensitive parts of her skin just to hear her moans, her delicious moans that made him...tug. He sucked the sauce off her nipples with ease, like he was taking time to savor the sauce. Artemis gasped when he would nip at her areolas between licks, his webbed fingers stroking her sensitive and bare abdomen and hipbones.

He spent so much time on her breasts that she was afraid that the chocolate was permanent. Slowly he held her arms above her head to hide in her hair, slid out of his armor, and squeezed her breasts in his hands.

His teeth attacked her throat, tugging and nipping on the sensitive curves of her neck, just as one hand tickled down her chest, abdomen, to her crotch, and brushed against the erect clit.

She yelped quietly and jerked her leg up, her knee next to his waist, which is what he wanted. He repeated his trick of arousal again, so her other leg folded, and her thighs were tight around his waist, sparking a wave of excitement in his stomach. They passionately kissed and he slid inside her with no problems.

He slid himself in with that simple movement, and Artemis gasped but with a hazy feeling. He leaned down to kiss her again, held her arms higher above her head, pushed his elbows into her breasts until her teeth grinded and move himself in and out, in and out, again and again and again and again...

He went faster, making her eyes roll back in her head, making him feel hot and sticky, but his pace increased until she gasped out his name, and he released hers in her hair.

He slid out to lay beside her, wiped his forehead, and stared at the ceiling, imagining huge eyes as big as the sun on the ceiling watching them in their aftermath of lovemaking. He would never have bothered to pull up the comforter to cover them both. "Tigress," he whispered, feeling so dirty when calling her by her undercover identity, "when you leave...I'm going to...miss the...evenings...where all we...do is...make love..."

Artemis moaned, such a dislike in the possibility making the swell of her breasts ache, and slid one foot down his calf. "Who says we have to stop, Kal? As soon as I'm done with college, I can find a new house or apartment I can afford, and we can stain the bed sheets all we want, and fog up all the glass..."

Kaldur chuckled, liking the imagery, and pushed back his damp buzz cut. Then he rolled back on top of her, pulled her down so that the joints in her shoulders nearly disconnected, and kissed down her throat, sternum, and suckled on her nipples again before moving in and out again for five more rounds.

Unknownst to them, Black Manta was watching the live 'porn' in his office, which in his opinion was better than mating with his son's mother. As his son kissed the woman's bare shoulders, toyed with her mammary glands, did several things to make her vulva flare, and blew on her abdomen, his father was not ashamed with what he was doing. "I wonder what their firstborn will be named," he wondered aloud.

* * *

Review?

Secret: Sometimes I wish Barry and Iris, Red Arrow, Rocket, and Aquaman brought Don, Dawn, Lian, Amistad, and Arthur Jr. together for a play date.


End file.
